


Through the Haze

by loves_music17



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Hazing, Language, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_music17/pseuds/loves_music17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys play a prank on Brian by shaving his hair off & Brian is upset but Dom comes in to save the day basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Haze

Brian had been undercover for nearly a month now, infiltrating Toretto’s team to discover if the man was behind the string of semi hijackings. During that time it felt like he’d done everything but the job he’d been assigned by his superiors to do. Despite spending nearly every day with Dom he was no closer to figuring out if the ex-con was the man the feds were looking for because in all honesty Brian was too busy having the time of his life with Dom and his crew. Since he was little Brian had longed for a family, people who accepted and understood him, more than anything in the world. It may sound completely crazy that a cop like Brian could feel at home among criminals—even if they weren’t stealing from truckers, racing was still illegal—but he couldn’t deny his feelings for Dom, Mia, and the others. Hell, even Vince was like the brother he never had, always on his case and stirring up shit. They were all warming up to him though he thought. Brian may harbor a considerable amount of guilt that he was deceiving them but he fantasized about finding out someone else was behind the hijackings and being able to remain a part of their team. It was a pipe-dream but that’s why they call it a fantasy right? Until the time came though, he was content to simply work on cars and race to his heart’s desire.

That’s why he was completely blindsided when he was unceremoniously dragged out from underneath the car he was working on at Dom’s garage by Vince and Leon and hauled by his armpits towards Jesse who was holding a hair clipper in a jittery hand.

Brian struggled against the guys’ hold on him, “Uh, come on guys, this isn’t funny. What’s going on? Jesse?”

To Brian’s frustration, he was met with stony silence. Vince pushed him down roughly onto the cold, hard concrete before directing a malicious grin at him and nodding to Jesse. The kid came closer, pointedly not looking his direction as he bent down onto one knee and flicking the switch to the shears to ‘On’. Brian suddenly understood perfectly what was going on and he began flailing wildly in an attempt to get away. Leon and Vince leaned their entire combined weight on top of him, not only holding him down but crushing all the air out of his lungs and any pleas he may have made. He wheezed pathetically when the first swath of his golden blonde hair fluttered to the floor. As more hair rained down around him Brian squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block out what was happening but he could feel hairs tickling his nose as it gathered around his face and couldn’t help but shed a tear that he hoped went unnoticed so as not add insult to injury. He couldn’t believe it; everything had been going so great. Brian felt completely blindsided. Finally the pressure on him was relieved and he realized the guys had drawn away from him and were laughing and hi-fiving a couple feet away. Brian rose to his feet slowly, rubbing his shorn head with a shaking hand.

Jesse looked over at him with a shit-eating grin plastered to his face, “Man, we got you good!”

“Should have seen the look on your face, dude,” Leon chuckled with a shake of his head, “You still look like you’re ready to shit your pants.”

Vince clapped a hand on his shoulder, almost making him stagger at the force which had undoubtedly been Vince’s intention, “Relax, Spilner. It was just a joke. Rubbing it ain’t gonna make those golden locks grow back no faster.”

Brian let his hand drop away from his head, not realizing he’d still been rubbing it. He looked away from the three men, not wanting them to see the hurt behind his blue eyes. Sure, they thought it was some big joke and hilarious as Hell, but all Brian could think of was that families don’t cut all the hair off someone they love against their will.

Brian was brought back to the present when Vince and the others filed past him with Vince calling back one last parting shot, “It’s a shame, I’ve heard Mia has a thing for guys with hair, probably cause she don’t want to date anyone who looks like her brother.”

Brian knew it was weak, but he couldn’t help but crumple to the floor, hugging himself in an attempt to keep the tears at bay just like when he was a kid. He can’t recall how long he crouched there in the empty garage, but when he was calm again the light was creeping out of the sky. He moved mechanically around the space, picking up after himself because he knew Dom hated a dirty garage. Once the tools were put away, grease wiped up off the floor, and his hair swept into the garbage, Brian closed the garage door behind him and walked towards his car. Just as he was clambering into the driver’s seat though, a voice rang out across the lawn to catch his attention.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dom called.

Brian turned towards the burly man and managed to get out in a fairly normal tone, “Home, Dom. I’m done for the night, man.”

Dom must have sensed something was amiss though—he was good at that sort of thing, damn him—because he quickly crossed the yard to reach him.

He stood in front of Brian with his muscle-bound arms folded across his chest and a no-nonsense look on his face, “You missed dinner.”

Brian scuffed his Converse on the grass, “Sorry, I was working on the Supra and must have lost track of time.”

Dom nodded once, “Yeah, that’s what Leon and Vince said. They insisted I shouldn’t bother you. Jesse was strangely quiet on the issue though. Anything happen between you guys I should know about?”

Of course, Dom was just worried about his team. He came to see what Brian had done to upset Jesse, nothing more. Had he even noticed Brian’s hair was missing? It hurt to know no one gave a damn about you, especially when he’d totally put himself out there for them only to have it thrown back at him.

“Nothing to say, Spilner?” Dom asked gruffly.

Brian couldn’t bring himself to utter a sound at the moment, so he settled for a shake of the head.

“See you later, then,” Dom said, a clear dismissal if he’d ever heard one.

Brian didn’t dare look up at the other man before getting into his car and driving off. Dom watched him go, an unreadable look on his face. Something was up and he intended to get to the bottom of it, tonight.

When he went back inside, Mia was already up in her room doing homework he assumed. Letty, Leon, and Jesse were playing some racing game. Vince was in the corner, fiddling with his guitar. It was eerily similar to the first night he brought Brian around, minus the random people using the house as party central and the Buster of course. He hunkered down on the couch next to Letty after fetching a Corona. When the round was over, Letty looked at him expectantly, clearly wanting him to take her upstairs.

“Why don’t you head upstairs, Letty? I need to talk to the guys for a bit,” Dom told her unapologetically.

A furious snarl formed on her lips, she was obviously unimpressed with his ignoring her silent request. Truth be told, Dom had been uninterested in anything Letty had to offer lately. He was tired of her snapping her fingers and expecting him to jump. He didn’t let anyone else get away with it, and he couldn’t fathom why he’d let it go on so long with Letty. When Dom continued staring blankly at her for a full minute she got the hint and stomped upstairs like the spoiled brat she’d become when he wasn’t looking apparently. Once she was out of earshot Dom turned his attention to the three men awaiting his next move. Jesse looked ready to bolt, Leon was squirming, and Vince looked like the cat that ate the canary. Clearly he’d missed something today.

“Anyone want to cop to Brian’s new haircut? No? Thought not. Well, obviously you three shit dicks did something to him, so either cough it up or get the Hell out. I won’t have you harassing him, he’s one of us now,” Dom lectured.

Jesse wrung his hands together nervously, “Look, Dom, it was Vince’s idea. He said we needed to pull one over on Brian and we thought it’d be no big deal to cut his hair a bit.”

Vince barked out, “Shut the Hell up, Jess, Jesus! It was a joke Dom! Not our fault the Buster can’t take it.”

Leon sighed, “Clearly we went too far Dom. It won’t happen again.”

Dom put his empty bottle on the coffee table and rose to his feet, “Let’s see that it doesn’t. In the meantime, maybe you should start with apologizing tomorrow when he comes in.”

With that he walked back towards the front door, grabbing his jacket and car keys off the hook by the door.

“Where you going, man?” Vince shouted.

Either Dom didn’t answer or the slam of the door drowned out his reply. His tires squealed as he backed out of the drive and he gunned it down the street.

Brian had flopped down on his rickety cot in the back of the Racer’s Edge, after spending a good ten minutes just staring at his reflection in the grimy glass above the sink, taking in the new look. He’d been on the precipice of sleep when a heavy knock sounded on his door.

“Uh, Brian, you’ve got a visitor,” Mike calls through the flimsy wooden barrier.

He’d barely stumbled to his feet when the door swung open, revealing Dom taking up the entire space in the door jamb. Brian stopped cold at the sight of him, watching Mike hurry off since he obviously didn’t want to witness Brian get beat to a pulp. Dom had probably decided he couldn’t wait to smash his skull in until tomorrow.

“Dom, hold on a second, it’s not what you think. I didn’t-“ Brian stammered.

Dom cocked his head to the side, scrutinizing the other man, “Didn’t what, Brian? Ask to get your head shaved? I kind of figured that part out.”

“You mean, you knew what they did?” Brian asked disbelievingly.

“Look, the guys can be assholes sometimes, I get it, but they didn’t mean anything by it. That doesn’t mean they don’t deserve a little payback, or that it was personal,” Dom reassured as he approached the blonde.

Brian stood tensely as Dom encircled him in his massive arms, unable to grasp what was happening. He’d had feelings for Dom since he first laid eyes on him, but kept them pushed to the recesses of his mind because he knew that a relationship with Dom was even more impossible than staying with the team. Apparently, it wasn’t as farfetched as he’d initially thought if Dom embracing him was anything to go by.

“I’m sorry about your hair, Brian, I really am,” Dom murmured into his ear.

Brian gulped, “It’s okay, it’ll grow back I guess.”

Dom maneuvered them onto the cot, his body completely covering Brian as he moved in for a kiss. Brian responded enthusiastically, not yet believing this was truly happening and not just an amazing dream. When Dom’s hand fumbled for the buttons on his jeans, Brian’s brain finally seemed to get in the game and he hurried to shimmy out of the denim as Dom did the same.

“Got any slick?” Dom husked.

Brian jerked his head toward the shoe box by the bed that he used as a makeshift drawer. Dom snagged the bottle as well as a condom before pouring a generous amount of lube on his beefy fingers. He hesitantly pushed one finger in up to the first knuckle before stopping at Brian’s hiss.

“I- I’ve never…done this with a guy,” Brian haltingly admitted.

Dom shrugged, “We can learn together then, yeah?”

Brian grinned, relaxing as he realized this was new for Dom too, but gasped as Dom used his distraction to insert another finger and stretching him. Brian squirmed uncomfortably, but then arched all the way off the bed as Dom brushed something inside him that was like a shot of NOS to his cock. Dom raised an eyebrow before repeating the motion, making Brian groan at the stimulation. Dom decided Brian was prepared enough and pulled his fingers out, smirking as Brian whined at the loss, and rolled the condom onto his dick. He added more lube to his member before pushing into Brian’s hole, inch by painstaking inch, until he was fully sheathed. Brian felt disturbingly full, but it was an oddly pleasant feeling he discovered.

“Dom, move, oh, fuck, please,” Brian begged.

Dom was happy to oblige and in a few moments they’d set a quick pace of Dom thrusting and Brian moving back to meet him. Dom batted Brian’s hand away when he tried to grasp his own cock and fisted it in time with his thrusts. The dual simulation had Brian spurting his release much too soon for his liking, but Dom was only a half a dozen thrusts behind him. Dom laid heavily upon Brian after carefully removing his prick and disposing of the condom, sighing in satisfaction.

“Dom, why did you follow me?” Brian asked hesitantly.

As much as he wanted to know the answer, he was scared the reply would be that Dom thought he’d be an easy fuck. Dom was full of surprises tonight though.

“You said you were going home,” Dom answered shortly.

“Yeah, and I did,” Brian said slowly, not understanding.

Dom shook his bald head, “That’s why I came after you, because you seem to have forgotten where your home is now, Brian.”

Brian turned his head away to hide his grimace of pain at being reminded that eventually he would have to betray the man he was now positively sure he was in love with. Dom must have took it as disbelief, because he took Brian’s chin in his hand to turn it back towards him.

“Ready to go home, Brian?” he whispered.

Brian nodded numbly, not knowing what else to do. He would have to leave this life behind eventually, but not tonight.

When they pulled into the drive, all the lights were off already. Dom found a note from Letty on the fridge saying to call her when he got his head out of his ass. Dom was probably not going to make that call anytime soon. He ushered Brian upstairs to his room and into his bed, curling around him like a giant cat. He stroked Brian’s short hair until the other man fell asleep and quickly followed him.

The next morning the pair made their way downstairs together to several shocked sets of eyes, not the least of which was Mia’s. No one dared say a word though, accepting the new couple before breakfast was served. Leon, Jesse, and even Vince did their best to make Brian feel at home throughout the day as well as make up for their behavior from the day before. When everyone else went in to clean up for lunch, Brian hung back until he was alone in the garage. After he was sure no one was spying on him, he smashed his cell with a hammer, took a blowtorch to his badge which he’d slipped into his jeans before leaving his backroom with Dom last night, and buried the remains in the garbage where his hair from yesterday still laid. It didn’t mean he’d never hear from his superiors again, and there would probably be Hell to pay for his decision, but he knew it was the right one in the end. Tanner told him he’d have to pick a family, and Brian made his bed and was more than happy to lie in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to continue this eventually... just have to find the time to actually get my ideas written down!


End file.
